Grand Theft Auto - Berk Edition
by OneManOneBand
Summary: AU Set in the GTA V online story (kind of) Where Hiccup looks to join his cousin's crew and moves out to Los Santos. Looking to make a name for himself and make some serious cash along the way to the top of the LS underworld.
1. Welcome To Los Santos

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Flying into Los Santos International Airport, Hiccup sat staring out the window. _Damn it looks nice from up here _he thought as the plane descended below the clouds and toward the runway. Hiccup had been given a once in a lifetime offer from his cousin a few days ago – to join a crew here in LS.

The plane taxied up to the gate as Hiccup looked at his small set of belongings. His dark brown jacket was zipped up over his olive green tee-shirt and jeans, while his large headphones blocked out the rest of the plane. _I'm going to need more gear than this soon._

He sent his cousin a text letting saying he had gotten off the plane as Hiccup walked through the gate and toward the front of the airport. Stepping outside, he saw his cousin leaning against his dark red Bravado Buffalo. "Snotlout!" Hiccup called.

"Ay, cuz! What's up?"

"Not much." Hiccup replied throwing his duffle bag in the back of Lout's car. "Looking forward to some real work for once."

"You'll defiantly get some here" Snotlout said as he got into the driver's seat. "Let's roll, Astrid wants to meet you today. I hope you're ready to impress."

"Shit, you guys are just going to throw me head first into this." Hiccup grumbled

"What, having second thoughts already?"

"No! I was just hoping for a meal beforehand." said Hiccup.

"Sorry, boss's orders. She wants to see you right away. Nothing unusual though, she does this to everyone looking to join. She gets a kick out of scaring the shit out of new guys" Lout said with a laugh. "It's nothing to worry about, just don't freak out."

Hiccup just snorted and looked out the window.

"Here we are." Snotlout said as he pulled up outside of a large apartment building on the north end of the city. "Good luck"

Hiccup stepped out of the car and took a deep breath.

And walked into the building.


	2. The Boss

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 2 – The Boss

Astrid sat on a couch in her apartment looking over some files while waiting for Snotlout to drop off the new recruit. She was wearing a full suit that did a great job of hiding her tattoos all over her arms and analyzing the crew's recent income and expenses. _We're going to need more cash soon_ Astrid thought to herself. _At this rete we'll be out on the streets in a month._ The sound of a doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she got up to answer it. Standing outside of her apartment was a guy in a dark brown zip up hoodie and shaggy brown hair looking slightly nervous. She opened the door "I assume you're Hiccup?"

"That would be me" was his reply. "I'm guessing that you're the boss."

She extended a hand "Astrid. It's nice to meet you. Come in, make yourself comfortable."

Hiccup shook her hand and walked in and sat down on the couch, but didn't relax one bit. Astrid grabbed two glasses and filled them with water from the fridge. Walking back to Hiccup, she noticed how tense he was "Hey, relax don't you? I'm not going to throw something at you and scream 'think fast'. Water?" she asked offering him the glass.

"Thanks" he said as he took the glass, making an effort to look more relaxed while taking a drink of the water. However, Astrid could tell he was still nervous. _I guess he's not going to relax very much yet. He doesn't look like much, but if he has the skills we need not looking like much is a blessing in this profession. _"Before you got here I did some research on your previous 'employment'. It wasn't easy to find and there wasn't much there. That's good, and it stands out. It means you don't like to get caught."

He nodded "I'm not one to dance in the spotlight. Get in. Get out. Get paid."

Astrid smiled "that's how we roll. Now," she said, sipping on her water, "What skills are you bringing to this crew? That's to say, why should you be a member of my crew?"

Hiccup smiled "I have quick hands and a quicker mind. I react well in high pressure situations and I'm good with most guns, although I've never had a chance to use any of the bigger ones. I can get you through any door, without tripping an alarm. I can also fly aircraft, but I don't have any experience with big planes. Mostly just stunt planes and crop dusters. I should point out though, that I've never been in a large shootout before.

Astrid took a large drink from her glass. _If he can do everything he says, then this crew needs him. But more importantly, he can fly. We only have one other pilot in this crew and could defiantly use another. Might as well start him off, and if he delivers we'll accept him. He sounds confident enough in his own abilities and what I did find on him shows he knows how to handle himself in the field. _"Well, I like what I hear. The next week or so will be your training period. If you don't fuck up you'll become a full member of the L.S. Nightfuries. Have Snotlout take you to Toothless. He'll guide you through your 'training' and try to keep you alive.

"Oh, one more thing." Astrid said, "If I give you a phone call, you pick up or you better have a good reason why you didn't. And most importantly" she said, in a much sharper tone "Don't fuck with me"

Hiccup grinned, and for the first time since entering the apartment, looked like he was enjoying himself "Aye aye, skipper" he said, as he made his way to the door and left the apartment. Astrid continued to look at the door after Hiccup had left, before returning to the work she was doing before. _This, should be interesting._

* * *

**Hey guys, I just want to explain a few things. First, this story is rated M because i have intentions of including some really intense, violent combat (duh, it's GTA) and things are gonna get real intense soon. Second, everyone is going to be slightly OoC. And Third, I'm going to try to update on a weekly basis (don't hold me to that). Thanks for the views and the reviews, cause I need help as a writer :P**


	3. Repo Work

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 3 – Repo Work

Hiccup walked out of the apartment building and down to where Snotlout sat against his car, smoking to pass the time. When Hiccup came out of the building he yelled "Yo, how'd it go?"

Hiccup replied "I think it went well, I'm in on a training period or something. Astrid said to go and talk to a guy named Toothless, that he would guide me through training"

"Sweet, Toothless is pretty chill compared to some of the others in the crew" Lout said. "But first, we need to get you a gun. There's an ammunation not far from here, hop in!"

They pulled up to the gun shop and Hiccup got out and walked in. He was chatting with the clerk when a chrome painted Roosevelt, with a big green star that had a joystick in the middle painted on the hood, rolled up with a horn that sounded suspiciously like 'dance of the sugarplum fairy'. Six of the strangest people Hiccup had ever seen piled out of it. The first was older and had a PeeWee Herman suit on, the second had a blue button up with blonde hair and some expensive looking sunglasses, the third had a tuxedo tee-shirt and a white mask over his eyes, the fourth looked exactly like the tux tee-shirt but had a leather jacket with the same logo as the car on, the fifth was a woman in an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt and elf shoes, and the sixth was in a leather jacket and had a skull mask on. They all sprinted into the shop and grabbed as many weapons of destruction as they could hold, threw a wad of cash on the counter and booked it back out all while screaming incoherently. Hiccup looked at the clerk but he just shrugged and took the cash.

Walking out of the shop five minutes later with his gun and ammo, Hiccup got back into Snotlout's car "What the fuck was that?"

"That," Snotlout said, "is one of our rivals. Meet The Fake AH Crew. They're all completely insane, but at least one of them is a psychopathic murderer too. Be careful around them."

"Well then. Is there anyone else I should be careful around?" asked Hiccup.

"Watch out for the Red Death as well. They're lead by a freaky dude named Drago Bludfist. He's like the Cerberus of the L.S. underworld, and he is constantly trying to fuck us over. There's two other groups, but they don't really bother us so they're not too important"

"Well shit, there's a lot going on around here"

"Yeah, no kidding. B T dubs, Toothless sent me a text, I'm dropping you off at Simieon's dealership, and he's meeting you there."

"M'kay, sounds good." _Time to get this shit started_

They pulled into the dealership and up next to a dude leaning up against an all-black Elegy RH8 and snackin' on some Ps and Qs. Lout rolled down the window "Sup Toothless. Kickin in style, like usual."

"Yo Lout. I see you got the newbie with you." Nodded Toothless as he threw his empty bag of Ps and Qs in the trash. "What's up man?"

Lout got out of the car "Toothless, this is my cuz Hiccup. Hiccup, meet Toothless, the stealthiest bastard in the crew."

Toothless stuck out his hand and Hiccup took it and shook. He was defiantly dressed for stealth, in a black unzipped hoodie and jeans, and jet black hair coming down to his green eyes. "Let's get this shit kicking!" exclaimed Toothless with a grin.

"Yo, I got my own work to do," said Snotlout as he got back in his car. "Good luck in there"

Lout peeled out and flew down the street. Toothless gestured to the dealership. "This job won't do its self" he said as he walked through the back door.

"Ah, Toothless! It's good to see you!" said a middle aged man walking out of an office. "And this must be Hiccup! Astrid told me to expect you." He extended a hand "I am Simeon."

"Nice to meet you" Hiccup said as he shook hands.

"Alright Simeon, what kind of trouble do you have for us today?" grinned Toothless

"Two jobs today, the first one is a 9F Cabrio at the Rockford Dorset Hotel. Watch for the hotel security, but it shouldn't be too bad. The second is two cars at the Richman Mansion on Americano Way, a Stinger GT and a Super Diamond. You'll need to hack the security lock to get in however, and deal with his personal guards, and likely the police too. Good luck." Simeon said.

"Are you kidding Simeon? Do you want the entire LSPD after us?" Exclaimed Toothless.

"I was under the impression that you guys were the best in the business. Surly you can handle this" he said, concealing a grin.

Toothless snorted, somewhat annoyed "You better hope a coat of wax will cover the bullet holes" and turned to walk back outside. Hiccup followed him as he got into his car. "Simeon gave us some real shit jobs. You ready for this?" Toothless asked as he started up his Elegy and revved the engine.

"Yeah, the Cabrio should be easy, the other job I'm not too sure about. We'll deal with it when we get there. First we need to grab the Cabrio." Stated Hiccup.

"Well, there it is. The one with the top down." Said Toothless as they drove past the hotel. "I'll drive around back and let you out. Then I'll cause a distraction and book it out of there. You think you can hotwire it fast enough so the security won't see you?"

"Easy. Let's do this." Hiccup said getting out of the car. Toothless drove around the corner to the front of the hotel. There was a loud "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS" and the sound of a smoke grenade going off. Hiccup ran around the corner to see all of the security run after Toothless through the smoke, leaving the Cabrio unguarded. He ran to it and jumped over the door, ducked down and quickly began to hotwire the car. _Come on you piece of shit, start! _ He thought, and as he touched two wires together, the engine came to life with a roar. "Yeah! Here we go!" he shouted as he gunned it out of the hotel and past the dumbfounded security, flying down the road. _Now this is awesome _Hiccup thought as he felt the wind in his hair. He was back at the dealership in no time, just behind Toothless. As he pulled into the parking behind the shop, Toothless pulled up next to him and got out.

"We still have one more job to do, why are you getting out? It's on the other side of town." Questioned Hiccup.

"We need to grab two cars this time, so I figured we'd just take a cab there."

"Fair enough" Nodded Hiccup as Toothless flagged a cab and got in. Hiccup hurried to join him.

"Take us to Richman" Toothless said to the cabbie

"No problem" He replied

They rode in a comfortable silence, but Hiccup could tell that Toothless was slightly worried about the next job. They arrived in Richman as the sun began to set, so Toothless paid the cabbie in cash, thanked him and got out. The mansion was just down the block and as they walked Toothless said:

"This is going to be difficult. We don't know how much security is there, or how fast the 5-0 response time is so we need to be careful. Once we're inside the gate, try and locate as many guards as possible before shooting. The quicker we get this done, the better."

"Alright. Once we have an opening, we go for the cars. I do not want to tango with the popo" Agreed Hiccup

"Defiantly not. There's the lock. I seem to recall you saying you were good with those. Show me what you got" Nodded Toothless.

Hiccup cracked his knuckles and walked up to the key pad. It looked simple enough, so he pulled the cover off and quickly grabbed the two wires he needed. Pulling them out, he brought the ends together and the gate swung open. "Easy part's done, no for the real challenge." He called softly to Toothless.

He nodded and they quietly slipped into the yard. Sliding up to the bushes near where the two cars were parked, Hiccup spotted four guards chatting quietly next to the house and another two on the far side of the lawn. _Too many to try and take out quietly. Better make my shots count. _He pulled out his pistol and aimed at one of the guards by the house "You ready?" he whispered to Toothless, who just nodded in return. He was looking at the two guards patrolling on the far side of the house. Toothless held up three fingers, then dropped one, and a second, and then put his hand back on his Advanced Rifle firing two quick bursts. Hiccup nailed the first guard in the head, put two bullets in the chest of the second, hit the third in the throat, and aimed at the fourth just to see him take a burst of bullets from Toothless. "Hey, he was mine!" Hiccup shouted as he got up and ran to the cars. He was running for the Stinger GT, but Toothless beat him to it. "Oh, come on"

"Can't let you have all the fun now" laughed Toothless as he started his car. Hiccup quickly turned and got into the Super Diamond and revved the engine as Toothless floored it out the driveway and onto the street. Hiccup quickly followed but as he pulled out a cop with flashing lights flew around the block. _Shit, wasn't fast enough._ Hiccup gunned it away from the cop but he stayed hot on his tail. Judging by the sirens coming from all around him, Hiccup guessed that there was backup incoming. _I gotta lose the heat fast, or I'm fucked._ He pulled into a hilly residential aria trying to get out of sight but the officer behind him was pretty good behind the wheel, and at least two more had joined him. _Shit shit shit _he thought as he roared thought the neighborhood when he saw it: a dirt road off of the side street. _I should be able to lose him these assholes here_ he thought and he flew onto the track, over some covered pipes and off a ramp. Hiccups heart flew up into his throat as the car sailed through the air. He slammed extremely hard back down onto the road below, thankfully on all four wheels, and skidded to a stop. _Holy fuck I'm alive. How?_ He stepped onto the gas and drove carefully back to Simeon's dealership while nursing his wrist and head, which had slammed into the dash when he landed his insane stunt. He pulled into the parking lot and up to Toothless and Simeon, who were both looking relieved to see him.

"Damn, you actually had me worried there for a minute. I thought the 5-0 had gotten you for sure" Laughed Toothless "The car looks like it went through hell though. I hope that's not a problem Simeon."

"It shouldn't be. Normally I would just take it out of your cut, but since Astrid mentioned that you don't have a car I thought it would be nice of me to get you one. So instead of cash, here. Take this Vapid Dominator as payment. But I expect more of the same in the future from you. You're quite resourceful." Said Simeon as he gestured to one of the cars in the lot.

"As long as you don't send someone to repo it I'll be glad to work with you if the future" smiled Hiccup.

"I can't guarantee it, my boy!" laughed Simeon as he walked back into the dealership.

Hiccup turned to Toothless "well, I guess I'll turn in for today and head back to my cousin's place. See you tomorrow!"

"Bright and early!" Replied Toothless with a smile. All he got was a groan in return.

* * *

**Hey, new chapter! This one is more or less the length that I want all of the chapters to be at and I would like some reviews too! I want to know what you guys think! -OMOB**


	4. Teamwork

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Editon

Chapter 4 – Teamwork

Astrid sat on her couch leafing through the reports from the last week. Hiccup was performing well, having pulled off two jobs for Simeon and a drug bust for Gerald, he was proving that he had what it takes to get results in this line of work. Astrid was browsing the list of jobs that needed to be done in the next few days when a call came in. Seeing who it was from, she answered quickly, "You got work for me?"

"Indeed I do." The contact replied. "It's a four man job. Make sure they are well armed. I just sent you the details. Good luck."

"We'll be good to go, but I need you working on a score to take. You've got a few days before we'll be ready, but we need one with a big cash payout."

"I'll see what I can do. Give me three days, and you'll have one." He said.

"Thank you Lester. Always a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise" He said and hung up. Astrid quickly sent a text to four people to meet her for a big job.

* * *

Hiccup was walking out of the Ammunation just down the street from his cousin's apartment in Rockford Hills, having just bought a SMG with the cash he had earned from the last job. His phone vibrated from a text message just as Toothless pulled up in his Elegy. "Yo, you got the message?"

"I'm guessing it's the message that I just got as you pulled up. What's going on?"

"Big job, with a big pay. Four man team is meeting Astrid at the airport for the details. Throw your guns in that duffle bag with mine so we don't stand out when we get there." Toothless said, gunning it out the parking lot towards LS International.

"Sounds big. Any idea what we're doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Not really. Astrid just said to get ready to fly. Not really a point to guessing when we're gonna find out in a few minutes." Toothless said with some apprehension.

"You worried about something?"

"Well, the big pay suggests that we're going to be shot at, and it's a four man team going in. I take that to mean that there's going to be more than just a handful of hostiles." Toothless said. "But here we are."

Toothless parked next to Astrid, still dressed in a suit, and two blondes with long hair and similar lopsided grins standing in the parking garage across from the airport. "I know those smiles. We are so fucked." Toothless muttered as he got out of the car.

"Oh, please. I am the deadliest weapon!" The guy bragged. "You won't get fucked with me around!"

The blonde chick snorted "Explains why you can't get laid."

"Hiccup, meet the twins." Said Toothless. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Now that you all are here, I can explain the job." Astrid said with some impatience. "It's simple on paper. There is a Titan AC-130 sitting in the Merryweather Security hanger, and a group of people who will pay a good price for it at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Take the Titan, bring it to them. Get paid."

"How much security is there on the plane?" Asked Toothless.

"Probably twenty to thirty guards." Astrid replied. "Just snipe most of them and then go in and take out the rest. It shouldn't be too crazy hard."

"And you've got us too, remember?" Interjected Ruffnut. "We pack a punch."

''I'll leave you too it. Snotlout and Fishlegs will be there to pick you up when they finnish their jobs." Astrid said as she got into her Entity XF and drove off. Toothless turned to the group.

"Well? Let's get moving." He said with some apprehension.

The four quickly moved around the outside of the airport to the back where the privet hangers were. They climbed the fence, holding down the barbed wire for each other as they crossed over the top. They stopped for a moment to pull their weapons out of the bags. Toothless had a sniper rifle and an auto-pistol, while the twins were sporting grenade launchers. Hiccup readied his SMG and moved to the side door. He was joined by Tuffnut who swapped to his pump shotgun. Toothless and Ruffnut had moved out onto the tarmac and hid behind several large boxes. Then, Toothless popped up and fired four rounds into the open hanger door as Ruffnut fired two grenades into the Merryweather jeeps parked out front. Tuffnut kicked the side door in and fired a round into the guard hiding behind some boxes from Toothless. Hiccup quickly ran in and hid behind some cover, using the chaos of the fight to quietly pick off as many of the guards before he was noticed. Tuffnut emptied his shotgun into a group of guards stuck out of Toothless's sight with a "FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" before ducking down to reload.

Hiccup was in a bad position, with a truck blocking most of the remaining hostiles, so he swung his legs over the box he was suing as cover and ran up to the truck, trusting Tuffnut to keep his side covered. As he ran up to the back of the truck, he realized that there was still someone inside the trailer. He quickly rolled to the side of the truck that was facing out from the hanger. There was a thud of heavy footsteps from the back of the truck and Hiccup pointed his gun at the space where the guard would round the corner. Right as the guard came into sight, a loud burst of bullets echoed and the guard staggered back with a cluster of bullets in his forehead. Hiccup turned around to see Ruffnut climb into the truck with her Assault SMG.

"You better find more cover, cause this truck is in the way!" She exclaimed with a cackle. Moments later, the truck started up and began to move to the side of the hanger. Hiccup lowered his SMG and ran into the hanger as the truck pulled away. A guard popped out of the Titan and took a sniper round to the head, falling out of the door. Seeing his chance to secure the plane, Hiccup ran into the door. The back of the plane was clear, just several boxes marked with the military logo. He snapped his gun up to the cockpit. He walked in, to find it empty. Tuffnut jumped into the door and fired out of it.

"We need to get going real soon, these Merryweather assholes have probably called for backup." He said as Ruffnut ran from the truck, now out of the way, toward the plane. Toothless was also sprinting from his spot where he had been sniping. Looking out at the far side of the airport, Hiccup could see several jeeps, no doubt carrying the Merryweather reinforcements. _Come on, hurry! _ Hiccup thought as he started the plane's engines. _This plane is huge. I hope I can get it off the ground before those guys arrive._

Ruffnut dove into the open door. Right behind her was Toothless. As Toothless joined Hiccup in the cockpit, the twins strapped themselves in. Hiccup gave full power to the four engines and the plane started to move out onto the runway. Time seamed to slow down. Hiccup turned the plane down the runway as the Merryweather reinforcements drove up alongside of them and open fired. Bullets pinged of the side of the plane. "I think they're shooting at us!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Really? How 'bout you open the window and ask them to stop?" Toothless roared back. The sound of a rocket being fired came from somewhere off to the back right. A rocket flew under the right wing and blew up twenty feet in front of the plane.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, TAKE OFF!" Screamed Tuffnut.

Hiccup pulled back on the stick and the nose of the plane came up. A jeep was sitting barley fifty feet in front of them with the occupants shooting desperately trying to stop the plane. The plane finally started to leave the ground, the tail end slamming into the roll bar on the jeep in front before it ascended into the sky, leaving a trail of destruction on the runway. Hiccup let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Angling the plane towards Sandy Shores, he leaned back it the seat. "Too close."

Toothless nodded. Calling back to the twins, he said "Hey, you guys alright?"

"Lovely!" cackled Ruffnut. "But I think Tuff needs a change of pants. I think he peed himself!" she laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I knew we were going to make it out." Tuffnut muttered, staring out the window. "How long till we get there?"

"I swear to god if you start asking 'are we there yet I will throw you out without a parachute" Toothless snapped.

"Don't make me turn this plane around!" Said Hiccup in his best 'dad' voice.

"I think I would rather jump out." Snorted Tuffnut.

"Relax, we're here." Said Hiccup as he brought the Titan around and touched down on the runway. He taxied over to where a group of people were standing and brought the plane to a stop. While he was powering down the plane, Toothless got out and walked up to the buyers. As Hiccup left the plane, he saw the buyers hand Toothless a briefcase and say "Nice work". Hiccup walked over to the twins, who were over with Snotlout and a large guy Hiccup assumed was Fishlegs at the end of the runway. He nodded to his cousin.

"Yo, judging from the bullet holes in that plane I'm guessing you guys had a lot of fun today." Snoutlout said, raising one eyebrow. "You guys alright?"

"Well, considering that we're all twenty Gs richer, I think we'll be just fine." Said Toothless, walking over with the briefcase.

"Yo! Twenty grand! Hell yes!" Whooped Tuffnut, Throwing his fist into the air.

"Here," said Toothless, handing out a couple of stacks of cash. "You should get some good upgrades to your car, Hiccup. Never know when you might need to be faster that the cops. And when we get back, we're all getting drinks at my place!"

"Aww yeah!" yelled the twins, high fiving each other and hopping into Fishlegs' Declasse Rancher XL. Fishlegs pulled out as Toothless and Hiccup got into Snotlout's Buffalo, all with smiles on there faces.

* * *

**Yo guys, next chapter is here! It has come to my attention that I need a better pic for this story, so anyone who wants to just send me a PM about it. Next chapter is gonna be awesome! -OMOB**


	5. Weapons Deal

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 5 – Weapons Deal

Hiccup sat in his cousin's place, watching the morning cartoons while waiting for Toothless to show up. Snotlout, to Hiccup's surprise, was also just hanging around. Usually, he was out on the streets working by now. "What's up, Lout? Slacking off today?"

"Nah, I'm working with you and Toothless today. Big job to do, apparently." He said. "I don't know the details," He said quickly, seeing Hiccup open his mouth to ask, "Just that we'll be joined by the Boss for it. And speaking of the job, Toothless just pulled up. Come on, let's take my car so we can all fit."

As Snotlout went to grab his car, Hiccup walked out to greet Toothless. "Yo, what's going down?"

"Your final initiation job – A weapons deal with an old friend of the crew somewhere up north."

"Hey, we haven't got all day morons!" Yelled Lout from his car. "Let's get going!"

Toothless snorted as he got into the car, "Who are you calling moron, moron?"

"Ladies, Ladies, You're both beautiful" Laughed Hiccup, unable to stop himself.

Snotlout and Toothless turned around in their seats to look at him. "What?" Asked Hiccup, feigning innocence. They both just shook their heads and began to drive to the point Toothless had put into the GPS. _That point looks pretty far…_

"Toothless, are we going to Liberty City for this job?" Lout asked.

"Nah, just to the northwest face of Mount Chiliad. Astrid and another member of the crew will meet us there. And I'm told to tell you," He said as he turned to look at Hiccup, "to get ready to fly. I guess we've gotten ahold of a helicopter."

They sat in a comfortable silence as they drove up the Great Ocean Highway. It took close to two hours to arrive at their destination: a stretch of empty beach on the northern end of the island. With Mount Chiliad at their backs, this was about as secluded as they were going to get. Standing over by the water was Astrid and Tuffnut, who waved at the approaching trio.

"Hey! 'Bout time you lazy slackers showed up! It's almost sunset!" Tuff shouted

Astrid winced at Tuff's loud voice "Hey, keep it down. It's not like we're setting up an illegal weapons deal or something."

"So what's the deal, Astrid?" asked Toothless.

"Gobber sent me a message. He's got a large set of guns and ammo, as well as an annihilator helicopter for our use." Said Astrid as she held a walkie-talkie up to her mouth. "Hey, Gobber. We're all here. You ready?"

"Yeah, m'commin on in fer a landin" Came the heavy Scottish accent from the speaker. "Send up a flare, would ya?"

"I got it." Said Tuffnut as he pointed his flare gun to the sky, firing a shot up to mark their spot.

The whirring of a helicopter grew louder as a large attack chopper came around the mountain as Astrid's phone started ringing. She walked away from the group to answer, grabbing the large briefcase with the cash for the deal with her.

"She does know we need that cash to pay for the guns, right?" asked Tuffnut.

"She wouldn't step away from a job just for a phone call to say hi. Chances are, that's an important phone call." Replied Toothless. "But we can inspect the guns and Hiccup can get ready to fly that beast."

Gobber set the chopper down in the sand and hopped out. He was a big guy, particularly around the waist, with a long beard on his chin. "Well lads, guns are in 'der back." He said as he stretched out on the beach.

"Long flight?" asked Toothless.

"You could say that. The girl likes to wrestling with 'der controls while ya tryin' to fly her. Flies like a rock too, thanks to all da armor platen' on her."

While Gobber and Toothless talked about all of the features of the helicopter, Hiccup started you look over the controls. Snotlout and Tuffnut were in back digging thorough the crate of guns strapped to the floor next to the passenger seats.

"FUCK YEAH! RPG!"

"Dude! There's a special carbine in here! I can't find these things anywhere!"

"And sticky bombs! Gobber, I love you!"

Hiccup just smiled and went through analyzing the controls, getting a feel for how the cockpit was set up. _Well, I've never flown this model before but it looks similar to the buzzard attack chopper, so I should be fine._

"Change of plans everyone." Came Astrid's voice. "Lester just called me. Apparently, the Red Death has some muscle moving around; at least more than what he usually has working. Lester says at least twice as many men are moving around so were playing this safe. Toothless in on pilot duty. Tuff, Hiccup: you guys are on defense. Grab a gun from that crate and cover a flank. 'Lout, you're going to follow us from the ground in your car. Sorry, but we'll have to see your flying some other day Hiccup."

"Uhh, who is Lester?" asked Hiccup.

"An info specialist, our info specialist to be exact. Very good with a computer and great at keeping us alive and one step ahead of the crews trying to kill us" replied Toothless

"Gobber here's the cash. All two hundred and fifty thousand of it. Do you have a ride from here?" said Astrid as she handed Gobber the briefcase.

"I'll be fine, go. Just watch you're backs, laddies."

With that he walked to the road and out of sight.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Yelled Astrid as everyone mounted the Annihilator and Toothless spun up the rotors. Hiccup grabbed a parachute and a combat MG from the weapon crate and aimed out the left door while Tuff stuck the barrel of the RPG out the right door. The engine whined as the chopper lifted off and began flying back south.

They had been flying for 20 minutes before shit hit the fan.

A bright orange light lite up on a hill top ahead and to the left and streaked out towards the chopper

"RPG! SHIT!" Screamed Hiccup as Toothless pulled hard to dodge the rocket. A second one launched from the hill and Hiccup caught a glance at two figures silhouetted on the hill top. He squeezed the trigger and let loose shots at the two men as the first rocket flew past the nose of the chopper. The second, however, slammed into the tail of the helicopter, rocking it wildly. Toothless and Astrid were fine, strapped into the seats in the cockpit. Tuffnut just barely managed to grab onto the support beam above the door. But Hiccup was in a bad spot, having leaned out of the door to get a better shot at the attackers, lost his balance. He looked into the chopper and locked eyes with Astrid before falling out.

And into the night.

* * *

**Ok, I'm so sorry for vanishing without a word, but I kind of had an avalanche of problems snowball me. I'm also sorry for throwing you a cliff hanger, but I'll try to get another chapter out soon now that I have some control over my life again. -OMOB**


	6. Falling Toward The Sky

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 6 – Falling Toward the Sky

The explosion of the first rocket just missed the chopper. Astrid couldn't even see where it had been shot from, but Hiccup apparently did as he opened fire behind her. Looking back to see where he was shooting, she saw the second rocket fly right past the left side door and into the tail of the chopper. The Annihilator rocked wildly and Hiccup reached for the hand bar above the door and missed it by inches. Astrid watched him fall out of the chopper into the night sky.

"OH FUCK, MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!" screamed Tuffnut as he clung to the grab bar above his door.

"We're about to join him!" Yelled Toothless "I don't think I can save this bird!"

Astrid's mind was spinning. She hadn't lost a man in her crew yet, and wasn't about to start now. "Everyone! Grab a shoot and jump! GO! GO! GO!"

Astrid lept from the co-pilot's seat and out the door, flying down fast. She quickly spread her arms and legs to slow her fall. _If the attackers saw us jump ship they might try to shoot us down when we pull our shoots. We'll have to wait until the last possible second to avoid dying. On the other hand, if we pull too late we're dead anyway. _The ground was rushing towards Astrid at an alarming rate. _Wait for it… Wait… NOW!_

Astrid pulled hard on the release and the shoot opened up. She winced at the sudden deceleration as the shoot bit into her armpits. There was a soft whoomp as Toothless' shoot opened nearby and she could see Tuffnut landing just below her. The Annihilator slammed down into the hill to her left and slid down the slope. _At least it didn't blow up. We can salvage something from this disaster._

Astrid picked up her legs and touched down on the ground next to Toothless and Tuffnut. "Come on, let's grab everything that survived the crash and find Hiccup."

They ran up to the downed bird. Luckily, the create of weapons was still strapped in. Toothless ran up and unstrapped it, pulling it out of the back. "We're gonna need some wheels to get out of here. Unless you want to backpack back to LS."

"Our wheels are here. There's only one minor catch." Called out Tuffnut.

"Finally some good news" Sighed Astrid. "What's the catch?"

"The car looks like it belongs to the Red Death. And it's coming right towards us."

"God I fucking hate you."

The three grabbed carbines from the create and open fired at in inbound Canis Mesa. The jeep came to a stop and the driver fell out the door. The guy sitting shotgun stepped out firing an assault rifle but a quick burst from Toothless put him down. Tuffnut nailed one of the guys in the backseat and Astrid put a round in between the eyes of the other.

"Well that was easy." Remarked Toothless as he grabbed the create and moved down to the Mesa. Tuffnut ran up to him and helped the create into the back of the Mesa while Astrid climbed in behind the wheel.

"Someone call Hiccup, make sure he's alright." Said Astrid as she stepped on the gas, doing a 180 out toward the great ocean highway.

"I got it" Toothless said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hiccup's number. The phone rang several times before it picked up

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Astrid glared at the phone "What's up? What's UP? You fell out of the chopper and we didn't know whether you survived or not and you respond with 'what's up'?"

"Listen, uhh, I'm kinda in the middle of something, can I get back to you about this?"

Astrid opened her mouth to respond when three gunshots rang from the phone.

"I've got some guys that really don't like me and they're not too nice, so if you could get to the grand ocean highway and give me a hand that would be great."

Six more shots rang from the phone.

"Sooner, rather than later please."

"We're on our way. Hang on for just a few more minutes."

* * *

**Ok, I'm real sorry about the wait (And the second cliffhanger) but I'll try to get next chapter out soon -OMOB**


	7. Highway Firefight

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 7 –

Hiccup was fucked.

This wasn't any different from usual, but he was still in a bad way. The world spun around him as he plummeted toward the ground, and a rather messy death awaiting him below. _Thank god I thought to put on a parachute._ He quickly spread his arms and legs out leveled out his fall. The ground was approaching like a truck as he yanked on his pull chord. He jerked hard as the chute engaged, and as he leveled out he saw the Annihilator went over the hill to his back. Looking up, Hiccup could still see the two men with RPGs on the hill in front of him. _Their ride has to be around here somewhere. That's my ticket outa here. If I can find it…_

Hiccup touched down and dropped the chute before pulling out his pistol. _Wish I hadn't dropped that Combat MG. That would be a lot better than this. _He began moving up toward the dirt road that ran halfway up the hill, where a car would most likely be parked. After moving through the trees for a few minutes, he came across a deep red Canis Mesa, idling a few hundred feet below the crest of the hill. Hiccup could see vague outlines of two people coming down the slope and a driver in the Mesa itself. _If I move real fast, I can knock the driver out quietly and steal the Mesa before the other two know what happened. The less attention I get the better, so shooting is a last resort._

HIccup quickly snuck up on the Mesa, which was conveniently facing down the road. He came around to the driver's side, took a deap breath, and opened the door, pistol coming up to pistol-whip the driver. But, as he opened the door, the light on the inside of the Mesa flicked on. _Are you fucking kidding me?! _In the darkness of the late evening, the light lit the whole hillside up. Hiccup angrly grabbed the man's collar and slammed the butt of his pistol in to his face, knocking him out. The two men on the hill yelled in surprise as Hiccup yanked the man out of the car and took his place behind the wheel.

Bullets pinged of the metal as Hiccup floored it down the dirt road. _Well that was some bullshit. _Coming around the hill, he could see the Great Ocean Highway and drove hard, hoping to blend in with the other cars on the road, but as he pulled on to a paved road another red Mesa pulled up behind him with two gunners leaning out the windows. Hiccup swerved as both of them open fired on his car, knocking out his back window. _Oh, shit. Shit shit shit. _He pulled out his pistol and awkwardly returned fire as best he could without putting his car in the ditch.

He was doing 85 mph down a side road in the darkness of night and between the curves of the road and the cars he was avoiding, Hiccup was having a hard time hitting the Mesa behind him. The gunners in the pursuing car had no such problems as a round hit the dash just grazing Hiccup's right hand. Up ahead, the lights from the highway shone like a landing strip as Hiccup raced toward it. It was a sharp left to turn onto the southbound side of the highway and the pursuing Mesa began to slow down in order to make the turn. Hiccup kept the petal on the floor of his Mesa and as he arrived at the intersection, he let off of the gas and pulled on the handbrake. As the car's back end began to slide out, he slammed back on the gas as power slid onto the road without dropping below 60. With the pursuing Mesa several hundred feet behind him, Hiccup had a moment to put his pistol down and grab his phone which had been ringing for the past thirty seconds, the caller ID saying it was from Toothless.

"What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP?! YOU FELL OUT OF THE CHOPPER AND WE DID'T KNOW WHETHER YOU SURVIVED OF NOT AND YOU RESPOND WITH 'what's up'?" Came the screaming voice of Astrid.

Hiccup noticed that the Mesa was still gaining on him and would soon fire on him again. "Listen, uhh, I'm kinda in the middle of something, can I get back to you about this?" He swapped his phone for the pistol and fired and the pursuing Mesa and knocked out one of the headlights with the third shot. "I've got some guys that really don't like me and they're not too nice, so if you could get to the grand ocean highway and give me a hand that would be great." Noticing one of the gunners was outlined by a headlight behind him, Hiccup took the opportunity to get a clear shot at him, firing six rounds, seeing him slump out the window after. "Sooner, rather than later please."

"We're on our way. Hang on for just a few more minutes." Came the reply and the phone clicked, signaling the end of the call. Hiccup kept swerving in and out of traffic, taking pot shots at the Mesa behind him when up ahead, he spotted another red Mesa racing down the next side road. _Great. Another one to deal with. _It slid around oncoming traffic and pulled parallel with the first Mesa. A gunner leaned out the side and fired a long sustained burst from and assault rifle. Hiccup ducked in his seat, but the bullets never came. He looked back to see the first Mesa drive right of the road and into a tree.

The second Mesa pulled up alongside his to revile that Astrid was driving it, with Toothless and Tuffnut gunning. Their Mesa looked nearly as bad as his, with the front windshield blown out and bullet holes in the front of the car. Astrid glared at him from behind the wheel while Toothless and Tuff just grinned at him. Tuff flashed him a thumbs up as they drove back to the city.

* * *

After securing the guns and torching the Mesas, the four and Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs sat around a table in downtown LS, each with a beer in their hands.

"Congratulations to Hiccup, for earning his spot in this crew. Welcome to the team." Said Astrid as the rest of the group congratulated him.

"To Hiccup!" Called Snotlout as he held up his beer. The crew grinned and drank to him.

"So…" Said Hiccup after they had begun to calm down. "I'm guessing those guys were the Red Death?"

"Yeah," Replied Toothless. "Or, at least his men. He won't be happy that we still got out of that after all the work they put into stopping us."

"What kind of name it 'The Red Death' anyway?"

"A stupid one" Laughed Ruffnut. "HEY! Another round over here!" she called to the bartender.

"He took it when he broke out of prison, years ago. Supposed to strike fear into his enemies." Snorted Toothless.

"And he leads them?"

"We don't think so." Replied Astrid. "We think he's just a figurehead. But that's all guesswork. We'll deal with him and his gang in a bit. They won't get off lightly for this, trust me. Speaking of, Toothless, you and I are going to meet Lester tomorrow morning. The rest of you have the day off. So enjoy the night." She nodded to the rest of the crew. "You've earned it."

* * *

**Holy fuck, two chapters in two days? Christmas must have come early! I really wanted to finish this story arc, 'cause this next one is going to be amazing! Get ready for the HEIST! -OMOB**


	8. Burnt Rubber

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 8 – Burnt Rubber

Hiccup woke up and glanced at his phone. The time read 12:45 PM. He sat up and streached _Man, it feels good to sleep in. _He threw on some clothes and wandered out to the kitchen, following the scent of bacon wafting down the hall. Inside was Snotlout, cooking bacon and eggs. "Hey! The zombie lives!" He called as he flipped the bacon over.

"Oh, like you're any better, you're making breakfast right now! Like you didn't just get up yourself." Snorted Hiccup.

"You have no proof of that!" He shouted, waving his spatula at Hiccup. "I could be having breakfast for lunch!"

"Your bed head says otherwise" Laughed Hiccup, pointing to the left side of Lout's head where his hair was standing up at an odd angle.

"Do you want bacon and eggs or not?"

"Alright, alright. I'll let it rest. Give me some of those eggs. It smells really good. When did you learn to cook?"

"Back when I first moved out. Can't afford to eat out every day. That and women like a man that can cook good food." Snotlout said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "And on the topic of impressing women, have you modded your Dominator yet?"

"Nah, that was on the plan for today. Why?"

"Get an EMS upgrade when you go. And meet the rest of the crew at the parking garage by the airport tonight when the sun goes down."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Any reason in particular, or just for the hell of it?"

"You'll see" His cousin replied with a grin.

* * *

Hiccup pulled his supped up Dominator out of the Los Santos Customs garage, grinning at how loud the engine was purring. The new mods had put a serious dent in his bank account, but the car looked and sounded amazing. In addition to the EMS engine upgrade, he had added a spoiler and custom tires as well as racing brakes. The car was now a matte black with deep green stripes down the middle. _I might actually be able to straight up out run the police now. _Revving the engine, he floored it out of the parking lot and into the street, racing through downtown in the direction of Los Santos International Airport to meet with the crew.

Sliding into the parking garage, Hiccup found the rest of the crew waiting for him with their cars parked in a loose circle. As he pulled into the circle he noticed that Toothless and Astrid were both missing. Climbing out of his Dominator, he fist bumped Snotlout as he joined the rest inside the circle of cars.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get this shit kickin'!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"I don't even know what we're doing here." Snorted Hiccup.

"Well, you guys are going to be losing a street race." Laughed Ruffnut.

"Bull shit!" exclaimed Snotlout, "Your Ruiner doesn't stand a chance against my Buffalo!"

"Only one way to find out." Declared Fishlegs. "Last one to the pier is buying drinks!"

"AWWW YEAH!" Yelled Tuffnut as he jumped into his bright green Sabre Turbo. The parking garage echoed with the sounds of five modified cars starting up and their drivers revving the engines. Everyone pulled out of the garage and up to the streetlight, lining up behind the line. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout were in the front row while Tuff and Hiccup sat behind them.

Snotlout stuck his head out of his window "I don't think I really need to say this, but you can't bring any cops to the pier with you. You pick up heat, you gotta lose it too."

Hiccup just plugged his destination into his phone's GPS and cranked up the radio. The lights for the street running perpendicular the one the crew was on flashed yellow, then red. He pressed on the gas, RPMs almost redlining when the light flashed green. Five engines roared down the road with tires squealing as they tried to grip the asphalt. Hiccup stuck the nose of his Dominator between the rear bumpers of Fishleg's Rancher XL and Ruff's Ruiner, but couldn't get past them while Lout was blocking Tuff. Ruff slammed the door of Hiccup's car, causing his tires to lose traction on the road. As he fell behind trying to regain control over his car, he watched a cop car come sliding around the corner with its lights and siren blazing. _Busted!_ The police scanner on his dash light up.

"Attention all units, we have a street race at my location, three muscle cars and an off-road SUV doing 80 down the street."

Hiccup quickly veered off the main road and down a block away from where the rest of the crew to avoid attention, laughing at his good luck to avoid being caught by the 5-0. But his luck ran short when he crossed the next intersection. He passed the road and just avoided getting T-boned by a Buffalo – a very familiar Buffalo. No fewer than six cop cars were following his cousin's car and two of them veered off to follow Hiccup. _Ah, Hell. Leave it to Lout to drag me into trouble after I escaped it. _Making several random turns, now focused on losing the cops on his tail, Hiccup wound up in the west part of Rockford Hills, racing right towards the movie studio. Approaching the entrance he turned like he was going to follow the road around the studio, then at the last second swerving back and busting through the gate in to the studio. Looking in his rear view mirror, Hiccup watched the first cop slam into the studio wall and the second follow him through the gate. He flew though the main road in the studio, nearly hitting several people before flying out the other side toward Bay City Avenue, which ran along the west beach.

Cutting the corner onto the avenue, he watched the cop following him slide right into a telephone pole and come to a dead stop. _Now's my chance to get to the pier before more heat shows up! _Hiccup gunned it down to the street when he noticed Tuffnut's Sabre Turbo racing up the street. Both of them pulled on the hand brake and slid onto pier but as Tuff finished the turn, he jumped too quickly onto the gas and spun his car around in a full 180. Hiccup laughed the whole way down the pier and into the parking lot, where he parked and got out. Tuffnut drove in a few seconds later in reverse, having tried to catch Hiccup without turning his car back around. He pulled into the spot next to Hiccup and got out.

"That was some bull shit! I had that race without question!" He yelled, shaking his fist in anger.

"Really?" Snorted Hiccup, "'Cause I think I just won that race. Unless the goal was to lose. You got that down pat."

"Oh shut up. At least I'm not paying for drinks tonight."

As Hiccup was laughing, Fishlegs pulled into the lot, his car covered in bullet holes and several windows were out. "Aww, shit. I thought for sure I had that when we got police attention."

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised I beat you, with your track record of losing cops, Fishlegs." Said Tuffnut. "You must have run into some serious heat."

Hiccup snorted, "Well, judging by the state of his car he either ran into a lot of heat or drove through a shooting range. And honestly, I can't tell which."

Fishlegs laughed, "I think I was a better shot when I first picked up a gun then those cops were. I mean like, how hard is it to hit an off-road SUV from 20 feet away?"

Just then, a Ruiner pulled into the lot spraying sparks out behind it. The three boys roared with laughter as Ruffnut angrily climbed out of her car. "Fucking spike strips! How the fuck did they set up spike strips so fast?!"

"You know, spike strips are really easy to deal with. There's this one simple trick that will make them no longer be a problem." Said Tuffnut as he leaned in toward his sister.

"What?! You know a simple trick and didn't tell me? What is it?" She yelled at him.

"You don't run over them." Said Tuffnut with a completely straight face.

"Oh, fuck you!" shouted Ruff as the guys started laughing. She, however joined in on the laughter when Snotlout pulled in, his car a mess. The hood was missing with a huge indent in the front of the car and the back bumper scraped along the ground as he parked next to Ruff's car.

"Holy shit 'Lout, I don't think I see one window in your car. And there's not nearly enough bullet holes to justify the amount of damage to your car. What the fuck happened to you?" Said Hiccup in disbelief. "Did you run into a road block or something?"

"Uhh, yeah. A road block. Like four cop cars or something lined up." He muttered.

"HA! A road block my ass! Look what I just found uploaded to Lifeinvader! 'Dude outruns cops only to crash into a tree!' Look!" Yelled Tuffnut as he showed the others his phone. A video from a building rooftop showed a familiar Buffalo fly around the corner as a cop car ran into a wall and flipped over. Loud whooping that sounded vaguely similar to 'Lout came from the car. The Buffalo made it two blocks before it smashed into a tree.

"No way. You had so many cops on you when you turned off! And you lose them all just to crash into a tree? Tuff, send me that video. I gotta have that." Ruff cackled.

"And you owe us all drinks! This night keeps getting better and better!" Laughed Hiccup.

"To the club!" Yelled Fishlegs as he jumped into his Rancher XL. The rest of the crew followed, although Snotlout moved much slower as his wallet was going to take a beating tonight. He sighed, and followed his crew down to the club.

* * *

**I know, I know. Last chapter I was all like 'Get ready for the Heist!' and I didn't give you the Heist. I'm really sorry, but Astrid and Toothless (And OMOB) are still planning it. Next chapter will be the start of the Heist, I promise. Also, if anyone caught the Easter Egg in chapter 3 (From a great set of YouTubers) you are awesome. I intend to throw some more Easter Eggs in the upcoming chapters, so keep your eyes open for them! -OMOB**


	9. Old Fashion Train Robbery

Grand Theft Auto – Burk Edition

Chapter 9 – Old Fashion Train Robbery

Hiccup and Snotlout sat in the living room of Lout's small house on the outskirts of Los Santos watching the morning cartoons, awaiting job assignments for the day. "You think the boss is giving us a second day off?" Muttered Snotlout.

"Not a chance," laughed Hiccup. "Assignments will be out within the minute."

As if hearing Hiccup's statement, both of their phones spat out text alert tones. They both dug into their pockets and fished out their iFruits, eager to get to work.

Group Msg. Everyone meet at my app. ASAP

"Uhh, maybe she wants to give assignments in person?" wondered Hiccup.

"No, I think we got a score to take!" Yelled Lout. "Aww yeah!"

"Whatever it is we ought to get there quickly. Don't want to piss off the boss lady. Ride together or separate?"

"Separate. Never know when we might need two cars. Last one there sucks shit!" Yelled Lout as he vaulted over the back of the couch and out the door. Hiccup grabbed his keys and followed him out, unlocking his Dominator and his cousin aggressively backed out of his driveway and into the street. He gunned it down the road as Hiccup slid across the hood of his car and jumped into the seat. Pressing the petal down, he flew down the side street and onto the main road back into the downtown aria. Electing to take the slightly longer route with the highway, as his muscle car would move faster there, he quickly put the Dominator through its paces by weaving in and out of traffic as he rapidly approached Astrid's apartment building. Pulling off the Highway, Hiccup passed the skyscraper under construction across from the building in no time and pulled hard on the hand break, sliding around into the oncoming traffic lane, thankfully empty, before coming to a stop right at the curb having done a complete 180 to park. He barely had time to get out of his car before his cousin came around on the side street on the fastest route from his house.

"Oh, now that's some grade A bullshit right there. How did you manage that?" Exclaimed Lout as he got out of his car.

Hiccup just snorted "Simple – I'm better than you." As they walked into the building and into the elevator, riding up to the top floor while Lout just snorted. Arriving on the top floor, the two walked up to Astrid's door to find the twins waiting to be let in.

"'Sup, bitches." Nodded Tuffnut as the pair joined them at the door. The door opened and Astrid waved them in. Sitting on the couch by the windows were Toothless and Fishlegs, as well as a middle-aged man holding a cane with quite a few papers on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well, Introductions are in order," Started Astrid. "Hiccup, meet Lester. He's our Information specialist and helps us find jobs as well as scores to take." Hiccup nodded at Lester. "Lester, this is the newbie we told you about."

"Well," Lester said, "You've joined a strong crew. And if we pull of this take we'll have the funds to stay one step ahead of the Red Death. They've been a pain in our side for quite a long time now."

"So we've got a score?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Damn right we do," Grinned Toothless. "How do you like western movies?"

"Westerns?" Muttered Tuffnut. "That's still a genre of movies?"

"A tale as old as time," Sighed Lester. "The bandits ride up to a train, board it, take the valuables, and ride off into the sunset."

"Yeah? In the movies it's usually the hero that does the sunset riding." Pointed out Hiccup.

"Well, yeah." Conceded Toothless. "But I would rather ride into the sunset with ten million dollars' worth of gold."

"Say again? Ten million?" Asked Fishlegs, his eyes wide.

"Ten Million." Confirmed Lester. Coming into Los Santos by train from the north. And I happen to know which train has the gold and which ones are decoys."

Astrid stood up, "The plan on paper is simple. Stop the train. Transfer the gold from the box car to our getaway vehicle. Run before anyone realizes what's going on. However," She said, silencing the several people about to object about the term 'simple', "Nothing in our line of work is ever that simple. So the plan is to stop the train in a tunnel on the west side of the Alamo Sea where we'll be hidden from praying eyes. Also for this job, we'll have three teams. Red team is the twins, you're on rear defense. No one comes into the tunnel to interrupt us. Gold team is Toothless, Fishlegs, and myself. We're grabbing the gold. The getaway vehicle will need to be a heavy duty off road truck of some form, so Fishlegs is driving, as you have the most experience with those types of vehicles. Blue team, you guys have the fun job: Stopping the train."

"Aww yeah! Demo time!" cheered Snotlout.

Not quite," Astrid frowned. "We can't risk the gold being damaged so no explosives. 'Lout used to work in the train yard at the LS Port, so you know the basics to operate a train. You, as well as Hiccup, will need to board the train while it's still moving, make your way to the engine, kill or disable the engineer, and stop the train in the tunnel. Then, you guys mirror Red team, watch the other end of the tunnel and keep people out. Every team needs a getaway vehicle, red team will drive it into the tunnel and use it for cover, so make it armored. Gold team needs an almost literal tank, incase heat shows up. Blue team can stash their ride nearby. You have the most risk because you won't be right on top of your ride."

"What if we use Bikes to jump onto the train, and start the train after you get the gold then jump back off?" Asked Hiccup.

Lester scratched his chin, "That might work. You would need to practice jumping the train on bikes. I suggest using the Sanchez dirt bike."

"So everyone needs to use today to prepare. Grab your vehicles, stock up on ammo and body armor, and go to the cable car station north of the tunnel for the job. Any questions?" Astrid asked the room. Seeing everyone shake their heads, she said, "Keep a low profile. The Red Death is likely still looking for us. No unnecessary attention will mean an easier job. I'll see you all at the cable car station."

Everyone nodded and got up, walking out of the apartment. Snotlout ran up to Hiccup and said, "Yo, so, if we leave our cars here and walk down to the used car shop a few blocks down, we can look at stealing two bikes for your insane idea."

"Sounds good. You think we can do the stunt?"

"No," snorted Snotlout. "But if not we can improvise."

"Fair enough." Laughed Hiccup as they rode the elevator down to the street. Walking out onto the sidewalk they began to move towards the dealership.

As they were walking down the street, Snotlout lit a cigarette and asked, "So… you've been here for a few weeks now. You into any chicks yet?"

Hiccup snorted, "Yeah, emphasis on 'few weeks'. That's only enough time to get a one night stand. And I've been a little busy for one of those too. The whole crew thing ring a bell?"

"Come one cuz, you got to get out more! Live life! Get laid!"

Hiccup glared at his cousin "How about I get money first, fuck bitches later."

Snotlout burst out laughing "Oh shit, I had forgotten how funny you were. Well, it's settled. After this job I'm taking you out and setting you up with a hot chick."

"You actually know hot chicks? Sense when?"

"Oh, shut up. Where here, anyway."

The lot in front of them was filled with cars, all of them squeezed together to fit the most in the space. More cars were parked around back in the alley behind the dealership. "There." Said 'Lout after a few seconds of scanning the lot. "And there's two of them."

The bikes he pointed out were way back in the alley, behind several cars. There was not enough space to squeeze them through to the street. "How the hell are we going to get those?" Mumbled Snotlout.

"Easy," Replied Hiccup, as he walked into the lot. "We drive over the cars."

"Why did I even ask?" Muttered 'Lout as he followed his cousin.

Hiccup vaulted over two cars and shimmied between the wall and a third one to get to his goal: two green dirt bikes. Snotlout ran up behind him from the open door at the back of the dealership with two sets of keys. "We likely have less than thirty seconds before someone sees us and tries to stop us. Let's do this quickly."

Hiccup just mounted the first one and stepped onto the kick start. The bike roared to life. Without waiting to see if anyone was onto them, he pressed the accelerator and leaned back into a wheelie. He hit the first car and rode up and over it, setting off the alarm. As he got to the hood, he repeated the process to climb over the next two cars before riding off into the street. Looking back, he watched his cousin ride off the last car and land wrong, causing him to slip off the bike. Three men ran from the dealership at 'Lout as he loudly cursed the bike, which had skittered several feet away. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and spun the bike around, now driving back at the dealership. He blew past Snotlout and slammed into the first dealer, sending him sprawling. Spinning around and coming to a stop, he leaped from his bike and charged the second, seeing the cousin take on the third. The dealer swung wildly at hiccup, who just leaned to the side letting the man trip over his outstretched leg. He went face first into the ground and hiccup stomped the back of his head to keep him there. He turned around just in time to see Snotlout nail his enemy with a vicious right cross, sending him to the pavement. Nodding to each other, they leaped back onto the bikes and booked it through town.

* * *

Hiccup and Snotlout walked out of the Ammunation with newly purchased carbine rifles in their backpacks as 'Lout called Astrid on speaker.

"Yo, we have all of our prep gear ready, and we'll practice the stunt on our way north. You guys ready yet?"

"Yes," Came the voice of Astrid, "Were finishing the armor plating on the Dubsta 6X6 right now. The twins just called, their on their way here now. Get here quickly, we have a hotel for the night."

"Alright, see you soon." He said and hung up. "Well, we've got a long ride ahead of us. And we need to practice the suicide maneuver too. Let's get moving.

* * *

**It's happening! HEISTS MOTHERFUCKER! And after a few weeks of procrastination and slamming my head into my desk I'm actually kind of happy with how this turned out. Next chapter soon! -OMOB**


	10. The Stage Is Set

Grand Theft Auto – Burk Edition

Chapter 10 – The Stage Is Set

Hiccup sat in the lounge of the Mount Chilliad Base Motel relaxing before the big heist. The entire crew was chillin' on couches in a room off the lobby that was secluded from the rest of the motel, which wasn't all of that busy in the first place. The whole crew had gotten rooms after the long trip to the northern end of the island, Hiccup and Snotlout just a little scratched up from practicing their boarding strategy. Although they had both had a hard time learning how to jump onto the train, Hiccup and Snotlout were both confident in their ability to board at speed.

"Alright." Said Astrid from her set in a chair. "Let's go over the plan, one last time while there is no one around."

"M'kay, Hiccup and I start it off on the east side of Paleto Bay by boarding the train as it comes through town, and work our way up to the engine and take out the engineer, bring the train to a stop inside one of the tunnels." Stated Snotlout.

"And that's where we take over." Said Toothless. "The twins and us" He gestured to gold team "drive into the tunnel behind the train. The twins cover the back door while Fishlegs, Astrid, and I unload the gold into the modified Dubsta, then we go out the front end of the tunnel and through Sandy Shores to the highway, blending in with the traffic. With the boxes we have in the Dubsta pickup bed, we should be able to get out without too much trouble."

Astrid held out a bag, "Inside are some earpieces so we can keep in contact throughout the job. And keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual."

Everyone grabbed an earpiece from Astrid's bag and left the lounge and walked towards their respective rooms. It was pushing on midnight and the train is scheduled to be pulling through Paleto Bay at about seven in the morning, they were all going to need a good night's rest.

"Hiccup." Came Astrid's voice from inside the lounge. Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless leave the lounge, giving him a nod before walking down the hall.

Hiccup stuck his head back into the lounge where Astrid now sat alone. "What's up?"

"Keep an eye on your cousin tomorrow. He, ahh, historically has not handled pressure well. He's not bad or a liability," She said after seeing Hiccups look. "He just makes a few more mistakes than usual when there's a big take, so I need you to be a reliable backup for him."

"Will do. He is my cousin after all." Hiccup nodded and turned to leave.

"And Hiccup?"

He looked over his shoulder. Astrid's face was unreadable. "Yeah?"

"You be careful tomorrow too."

He grinned, "No promises."

* * *

Hiccup held a hand above his eyes and squinted at the train tracks to the east, right underneath the rising sun. He and Snotlout had been straddling their Sanchezes waiting for the train for the past thirty minutes staring at empty track.

"Why the hell did we need to be so far ahead of schedule? Is the boss worried that the train is running forty five minutes ahead of when it's supposed to be?" Grumbled Snotlout.

"Careful," Commented Hiccup. "You're wearing an earpiece that she can hear you from."

"Relax, you have to press the button on the side to transmit sound."

"She might still be able to hear us without us hitting the button." Hiccup replied conspiratorially. "You never know."

"Dude, you need to chillax." Laughed Snotlout. "Some questions to pass the time. Would you give it to the boss?"

Hiccup turned away from the track to look his cousin right in the eye. "Really? She might be listening to us and the first thing you ask is would I sleep with her? Are you serious right now?" _She is kinda hot…_

"It's a question I ask everyone. Would you fuck your boss? The reaction is usually a good way to judge a person's morals. I didn't really mean that you should actually try to bang her." Lout laughed. "Although she does have a nice ass…"

A loud horn blared from behind them and they started, remembering what they were doing out in the middle of a field. Snapping around, Hiccup spotted the train round the bend. "Astrid, we have eyes on the train, we're beginning our approach. Standby."

"We only have one shot at this – make it count." Came the voice of Astrid over the headset.

"Here we go!" Called Snotlout as the two kick started their bikes and gunned it toward the track. The train was still going slightly faster than blue team and as they pulled alongside, the engine had already gone by. Letting the first two cars pass them as well, they sped up to patch the speed of the train as they came alongside a flatbed car. Pulling up into a wheelie, Hiccup ran over a large rock alongside the track and popped up into the air, getting a nice look at the top of the box car right in front of him before beginning to fall back down. Landing hard in the flatbed, the bike shot out from underneath him sending Hiccup roughly into the floor. Getting up, Hiccup saw his cousin miss the flatbed and land back on the ground next to the car. Nursing his left wrist, he yelled "Come on! Get up here!"

"I missed it!" Lout screamed. He sounded panicked. "There's nothing left to jump from! FUCK!"

"Jesus Lout." Sighed Hiccup as he reached out of the car to grab the handlebar of his cousin's bike. Taking control of it, he said "Just climb in, bro."

Snotlout awkwardly climbed into the car and grabbed the back end of his bike, helping Hiccup pull it into the train. The two exchanged a look before Lout said, "You don't mention that, and I won't mention rent. Deal?"

"Deal. Astrid," Hiccup said after pushing his earpiece, "We're on the train and leaving Paleto Bay. We'll be passing your location soon. Be ready."

"We're ready. Get that train stopped."

Hiccup and Snotlout climbed up onto the box car and began running toward the front of the train. Taking care to jump the gap between the two box cars before the engine, Hiccup looked up just in time to see an overhead train signal racing towards them. "SHIT, DUCK!" He screamed as he hit the deck, Lout following suit a second later. The signal whizzed over their heads as Lout sighed in relief.

"Good eye. Let's keep moving." They both got back up and ran to the end of the car before jumping down onto the walkway on the engine. Shimming along the walkway, Hiccup spotted the lumber mill that the rest of the crew was waiting at in the distance.

"We need to hurry up. The tunnel is just up ahead." He muttered. Snotlout nodded before kicking the door to the engine open and running in with his combat pistol up. Hiccup ran in behind him to see Lout slam the butt of his pistol into the head of the engineer. As Snotlout pulled the senseless man from the chair, Hiccup pressed the earpiece. "We have control of the train, the engineer is out."

"We see you, go! Go! Go!" Astrid called through the earpiece. Hiccup spotted a light green Dubsta six wheel pickup and an armored Mammoth Patriot pull out of the saw mill and drive up to the track before disappearing behind the train. The train rushed into the first tunnel as Snotlout pulled on the brake.

"I don't think I can stop her in the first tunnel, but I can have her stopped in the second, after the bridge!" He said into the earpiece.

"Alright, red team, you need to get into the second tunnel before setting up your road block. Call out anything you see." Came the calm voice of Astrid.

The brakes screeched as the train began to slow down. Light filled the cab of the engine as the train burst out of the first tunnel and onto the bridge spanning two mountains. Hiccup looked out toward the Alamo Sea and locked onto one single irregularity.

"Uhh, Astrid? There's a helicopter just kinda hanging out by the bridge. No markings on it."

"Shit. If it gets aggressive, take it out. Otherwise let it be. The less attention we draw the better."

The train, now moving much slower, pulled into the second tunnel. Snotlout reached down and pulled another lever marked 'parking brake' and the train jerked from the deceleration. This tunnel was shorter than the first one, and Hiccup could already see the end. The train finally came to a jerky stop about three hundred feet from the end of the tunnel. Looking back, Hiccup saw the Dubsta come to a stop by the boxcar behind the flatbed the bikes were in. Gold team jumped out and opened the boxcar, beginning to unload the gold as fast as they could. Hiccup turned back to the front, pulling out his newly purchased carbine rifle, and looked through the scope mounted on it. For the moment, the end of the tunnel was clear.

The earpiece crackled "The helicopter is right above the bridge." Came the voice of Ruffnut. "Is that aggressive enough for yo- OH SHIT, THEY'RE ARMED!"

Gunfire echoed down the tunnel. Within twenty seconds, it had stopped. "The chopper flew out of sight, but I still hear it. We took out a few guys, but definitely not all of them. Hiccup, Snotlout! They may be heading to your end!" Called Tuffnut.

"We just need a few minutes!" Yelled Toothless. "Keep them out!"

Hiccup was about to respond when a dark red Canis Mesa drove up into the tunnel ahead of the train, with four armed guys in it. The carbine in Hiccup's hands popped up and he squeezed the trigger, the first burst of bullets nailing the driver in the chest causing him to veer to the left. The Mesa slammed into the tunnel wall, with the driver's side facing the train. To Hiccup's left, Snotlout emptied his pistol into the seat behind the driver, being rewarded with a blood splatter on the window for his efforts.

"Shit! The helicopter is back on our side!" Yelled Tuffnut.

The two remaining gunners got out of the Mesa, one firing over the hood, the other firing from behind the back bumper. Hiccup and Snotlout both ducked behind the train console as the remaining glass in the windows shattered around them. Snotlout put his hand up to his earpiece, "We got a red Mesa with gunners in it. I didn't get a good look, but I think I saw the Red Death's symbol on the door."

"Red is really not their color." Commented Hiccup as he fired a burst of bullets at the guy behind the hood, only hitting the tunnel wall and the hood itself. "Maybe they could try a beige."

Hiccup could feel the glare of the boss from halfway down the train. Next to him, his cousin chuckled as he fired at the Mesa. A sudden explosion echoed from the far end of the tunnel. "YEAH!" came the voice of Ruffnut. "The dumbass crashed right into the bridge! Hahaha!"

"Someone had better call the county inspector," Laughed Tuffnut. "Cause that bridge is not passing code!"

And just like that, Hiccup felt the glare leave him.

"Nice to see that you guys are taking this so seriously." Astrid growled.

"We're serious! But on a more serious note we are seriously not getting out over that bridge." Giggled Tuffnut.

"The next person to say 'serious' is going to get my foot up their ass." Toothless growled.

"I'd ask 'why so serious?' but you'd actually put your foot up my ass right now if I did." Said Fishlegs with a laugh.

"Jesus. We're done moving the gold. Red team, move up to us, help cover our escape. Blue team, is the tunnel clear?" Snapped Astrid.

"No, there are two guys behind the Mesa on our end." Replied Snotlout. "We can't get a clear shot on them."

"We'll go on the left side of the train so we can get past the Dubsta, and help give you a clear shot." Called Ruffnut.

Twenty seconds later, the Mammoth Patriot drove past clipping the back bumper of the Mesa, causing it to spin slightly. Hiccup and Snotlout fired on the now exposed gunner at the hood of the Mesa. The man took several bullets before collapsing in a puddle of blood. The last gunner ran from his cover firing his assault rifle at the Patriot. He emptied half a clip before Hiccup and Snotlout took him down too.

"You guys good?" Asked Hiccup.

"Ow! Ow! I am hurt, I am very much hurt!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Oh, you big baby. That bullet when clean through your arm. Suck it up, bitch!" Laughed Ruffnut.

"The tunnel is clear, Astrid. Snotlout and I are going back for our bikes. We'll cover your six out of here. Be careful, we don't know what's outside the tunnel."

"Alright. We're strapping the boxes down and covering them. We'll be rolling in thirty seconds. Don't get left behind." Astrid said.

Hiccup lept from the train, and ran down the track to the flatbed. He vaulted into the train car as Fishlegs drove the Dubsta past, loaded down with several boxes concealed under a black tarp. Hiccup grabbed both bikes and lifted them off the flatbed before jumping off again. As he mounted his bike, the train jerked forward, beginning to move again. Hiccup drove his bike up to the engine, pulling his cousin's bike with him, to see Snotlout leap from the engine, fall into a roll, and jump onto his bike without stopping. Starting it, he drove after the two armored vehicles in the convoy. Hiccup followed to see the Patriot smash through a red Mesa blocking the road down below the track.

"Change of plans," Yelled Astrid. "We're going through Raton Canyon to the Great Ocean Highway, not through Sandy Shores. We need to lose the Red Death's men before we pick up police attention!"

"We'll stay on point." Called Ruffnut. "We've got the super armored SUV."

"Blue team, stay behind us and pick off the targets that you can!" Yelled Toothless.

Hiccup pulled out his pistol and fired at the Mesa that had been knocked to the side of the road, nailing both of the passenger side tires causing the jeep to spin out again. Hiccup could see Tuffnut standing out of the sun roof on the Patriot with a machine gun having an intense shootout with another Mesa in the front. Astrid and Toothless were leaning out of their windows with advanced rifles, taking shots at the same mesa up front. Snotlout twisted in his seat and began firing over his shoulder. Twisting around as well, Hiccup saw two red Mesas following the convoy. Bringing his pistol up to aim, he almost didn't notice the road begin to curve to the left. Yelping, he turned back to face the road and leaned hard to avoid driving into the ditch. Very quickly that ditch turned into a steep cliff down to a river. _This just got real dangerous real fast. _

"Watch yourself! That drop looks real bad!" Yelled Toothless from the Dubsta.

"Give us a hand!" Yelled Snotlout. "We can't take our eyes off the road long enough to hit the guys behind us!"

Toothless and Astrid spun around and fired several quick bursts behind the two bikers. Looking in his mirror, Hiccup watched the front jeep swerve into the mountainside and the second veer around and off the cliff. Several seconds passed with the sound of the Mesa bouncing down the cliff before an explosion echoed from the bottom of the valley. Going through a hairpin right turn, Hiccup passed the jeep that the twins had been shooting at. Sitting against a tree, the Mesa was covered in bullet holes and burning, all four gunners inside were slumped over in their seats. He holstered his pistol and focused on the road.

"I don't see any more. You think we're clear?" Asked Tuffnut.

"We aren't clear 'till gold team gets to Lester's warehouse." Said Astrid. "Don't let your guard down."

"Like the Red Death can afford to throw any more men at us." Snorted Tuffnut.

"Anyone else hear something?" Asked Ruffnut.

A loud chopping noise could be heard echoing up the canyon as an annihilator helicopter came flying around the mountain.

"I had to open my god damn mouth." Groaned Tuffnut.

The chopper open fired with the dual mounted machine guns onto the convoy. Several bullets pinged off the two armored cars in front of Hiccup and Snotlout drove right in between the two lines of bullets, but as Hiccup drove through, two rounds tore through the engine housing on his bike. The Sanchez spluttered and caught fire, only seconds from exploding. _Well. This is bad. _Hiccup leapt from the bike, sending it tumbling off the cliff, before landing hard on the dirt road. Intending to slide to a stop, Hiccup planted his feet on the ground, only to fall down roughly and tumble several feet. Seeing double, Hiccup slowly got up to see another red Mesa tear down the road. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. He held his hand up to his earpiece to call for help, finding it missing. Stumbling onto the road, he checked for his pistol, which by some miracle was still in its holster, and his combat knife, sheathed in his jacket pocket. _What the hell do I do now? _Hearing a motor, he quickly got behind some rocks on the uphill side of the road. Keeping his hand on his pistol, he watched a middle aged man on a four wheeler drive around the bend. _That's my ride._ Hiccup stepped out from behind the rocks, turning so his holster was out of the man's sight and called out.

"Hey!"

The man came to a stop, pulling out a micro smg and leveling it at Hiccup. "Don't move, or I'll shoot."

"Whoa, whoa!" Yelled Hiccup. _I need to distract him. _"I'm injured, I need an ambulance. Do you have a phone?"

The man squinted at Hiccup before lowering his gun and going into his pants pocket with his trigger hand. "Yeah, I got one here. You're making the call yourself, though."

While the man was talking, Hiccup closed the distance to him and pulled out his pistol. _Unfortunate. _As the man looked back up pulling is phone out of his pocket, Hiccup slammed the butt of his pistol hard into the man's temple, knocking him out. He climbed onto the four wheeler and gunned it down the dirt road.

_Gotta catch back up._

* * *

**Holy shit, 3165 words in one chapter! I fought with this one for a while before I was happy with it.**

**To answer a few people who have asked, yes. This will be a Hicctrid story. Eventually. I think. I don't have the story planned that far, but that's my goal. Will try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one, but no promises! -OMOB**


	11. The Grand Escape

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 11 – The Grand Escape

Astrid leaned out the window of the Dubsta, firing a full clip of advanced rifle rounds into the heavy assault chopper above them with no effect. _This heist went from zero to fucking hundred real quick. How the hell are we going to get out of this one? _She thought as the convoy raced down the Great Ocean Highway, having just gotten on a few seconds ago. Toothless stood in the middle of the seat, his upper body through the sun roof, unloading at the chopper. Tuffnut in the Patriot up front wasn't having any luck either with his MG sticking out the back window.

"Heads up! There's a pickup with four armed men in the bed on the left!" Yelled Fishlegs. "Where the hell did they come from?"

Toothless ducked down into the Dubsta's cab as the men in the pickup started firing on the convoy. "That's going to be a problem. They're getting real close." He muttered.

"Fishlegs, ram them!" Yelled Astrid. "We're bigger than they are! Run them off the road!"

Fishlegs spun the wheel and swerved into the pickup, colliding with a solid 'crunch', sending the pickup into oncoming traffic and two of the armed men onto the road. The truck disappeared behind a sixteen-wheeler before reappearing on the other side, with only on man left standing on the bed.

"Check my math, but I only count three of them!" Yelled Fishlegs.

"Shit," Muttered Astrid. "Fishlegs, stick to the beach. Go into the Zancudo swamp! We have to lose this chopper!"

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Yelled Toothless, as Astrid kicked her door open.

Astrid turned to look at him, yelling "Getting this asshole the fuck of our ride!"

She reached out and grabbed the roof rack and kicked her feet out and up onto the side of the Dubsta's bed, and clambering onto the stack of boxes in time to see the tarp covering them fly away. Standing on the back of the bed was a man, clutching a knife and wearing a black hoodie with a red insignia on it. "The Red Death bids yo-" he managed to say before Astrid's foot collided with his jaw, sending him reeling. He stumbled into another box before glaring at the woman taking a defensive stance in front of him. He grinned, seeing her empty hands and spun the knife around in an intricate pattern before preparing to lunge into her. As he began the movement to stab the woman, a flash, accompanied by a loud bang came from her right hip. He jerked back, seeing the sky fade to black. He never felt his body hit the ground.

Astrid sighed as she re-holstered her pistol. _Idiot never even saw I was armed. _She looked out past the lone biker behind the convoy to make sure no one was following them by land on the dirt track the group had taken to avoid going right under the Zancudo Military Base when she snapped back to the lone biker. _Oh shit. _Astrid looked back to the highway, only to just see cars. She whipped around to the front of the convoy to only see the Patriot with Tuffnut firing out at the chopper above. Two quick glances said nothing to either side of the Dubusta 6x6. Facing the back again, she called into her earpiece, "Where's the second biker?"

"Hiccup's right behind me" Came the voice of Snotlout as he turned in his seat to look behind him, only to see empty road. "Oh shit…"

Astrid almost panicked before taking a deep breath. "Lout, go back and see if you can find Hiccup. Once you do, look into getting a solution to this helicopter problem. We'll just keep driving for now. Go!"

Snotlout nodded and spun his bike around, heading back up the track. Astrid climbed back up to the sunroof and back into the cab of the Dubsta and sitting back down. "Keep going. That chopper hasn't gotten through our armor yet and he will have a much harder time hitting us in the swamp. Stick to the tree line, let's hope the pilot hits one."

* * *

Hiccup drove onto the Grand Ocean Highway to find several cars scattered on the sholder of the road, a few with large caliber bullet holes in them. _Well, they went this way. At least I won't have a hard time tracking them. _As he drove down the coast, he spotted a familiar figure on a Sanchez dirt bike driving in the opposite direction. Hiccup waved his arm and yelled as he pulled over "Lout! Here you asshole!"

"Oh thank god!" His cousin exclaimed as he pulled up next to Hiccup. "When I saw you weren't behind me I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine. A little beaten a bruised, but definitely better than my bike. Took a few rounds from that assault chopper and it was done for."

"That chopper is still on the convoy. Hop on, and try to figure a way to get rid of it." Said Lout as he revved the bike up. As they drove down the coast, Hiccup spotted a military cargobob landing near one of the wrecks along the highway.

"That's our ride out. Use the cargobob to lift the Dubsta off the ground and hit or loose the pilot in the air." Hiccup muttered.

"I like it. One problem. There's like six military dudes in it. We need to take them out quickly and quietly in order to not raise the alarm. The last think we need to do is bring the military to the biggest score we've ever taken."

"So quick and quiet." Muttered Hiccup. "Any silenced guns?"

"Nope." Sighed Lout. "I got a knife and my hands, those will have to do."

"Alright, you take the two guys at the flipped mesa first. I'll get the three at the two car collision on the other side of the road. The pilot is making a radio call from the cargobob itself, so we'll get him last."

"Sounds good. Let's do this!"

Hiccup jumped from the bike and crept up on the group of soldiers. Two of them were knelt over a moving body they had pulled from a car, the third was looking in the car closest to Hiccup. He crept up to the guard at the car and quickly slammed a fist sized rock into the man's temple, knocking him out. He quickly turned to the two remaining soldiers and pegged his rock at the one who had looked up at the small noise his comrade made as he was knocked out. The rock nailed him in the forehead sending him to the dirt as Hiccup charged the last man who was staring shocked at his fellow trooper on the ground. Too late, he spun to face Hiccup as he stabbed the man in the throat, effectively silencing his cry for help.

Hiccup looked up from his scuffle to see his cousin with the pilot in a chock hold, the other two soldiers lying motionless on the ground. He ran up as the pilot passed out from lack of air and climbed into the pilot's seat and powered up the twin engines. Snotlout climbed in back as the cargobob took to the sky, calling Astrid.

"We've got your ticket out. Meet us at Sandy Shores Airfield."

* * *

**Well… that was an unexpectedly long break. Mostly because my computer died in a fire. Quite literally fried my hard drive. No one was hurt, except my fallout 4 saves. *Screams internally* THEY WERE INNOCENT! But, yeah. There was originally more to this chapter but because I really didn't want to re-write it, this is only about half. The other half is coming, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not done with this story. -OMOB**


	12. Take to the Skies

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 12 – Take to the Skies

"_We've got your ticket out. Meet us at Sandy Shores Airfield." _Came Snotlout's voice over the radio.

"Assuming we get there!" Yelled Toothless, looking at a crack in the roof. "That chopper is starting to rip through the armor plating in here."

"She'll hold!" Shouted Fishlegs, as the Dubsta slid off of the dirt track through the swamp and onto the asphalt on the outskirts of Blaine County. "We've only got a mile to the field!"

The winding road was making it harder for the annihilator to land hits on the two armored cars, but the pilot wasn't giving the crew any time to breathe. Toothless and Astrid alternated shooting out of the sun roof at the chopper but its maneuvers as it was trying to line up a shot made it very hard to hit.

"_We'll be at the airfield in less than a minute. How close are you guys?" _Came the voice of Lout over the radio.

"We're pulling onto the tarmac on the west side now!" shouted Fishlegs.

"_You all need to be in the dubsta to get out of here." _Warned Lout.

"Shit." Muttered Astrid "Pull alongside the Patriot and let the Twins in."

The annihilator flew overhead down to the other side of the runway before spinning around and firing on the convoy.

The Dubsta pulled up to the left side of the SUV and Astrid opened the door, as Tuffnut kicked the SUV's door off its hinges. Tuff tossed his MG before leaping across to the Dubsta and climbing in, taking a gunner position out the other side of the vehicle. The SUV's driver's door went flying as Ruffnut turned on the cruise control and lept after her brother. She grabbed onto the roof of the Dubsta but missed getting her feet inside the door, and was left hanging before Astrid grabbed her and dragged her into the vehicle.

"We're all inside, where are you?" Astrid yelled into her headset.

"Right above you!" Yelled Hiccup as a Cargobob came flying low right on top of the Dubsta. "I need someone to attach the hook to the roll cage!"

"Got it." Toothless yelled as he grabbed the hook through the busted back window and attached it to the roll cage bar right there. "We're hooked! GO, GO, GO!"

The Cargobob's engines whined as the chopper began ascending, taking a handful of bullets from the annihilator in the process. However, everyone inside the Dubsta open fired on the attacking chopper and finally watched the windshield crack. The annihilator wobbled and began to spin, losing altitude as it went before slamming into the ground in an impressive explosion.

The whole crew sat back and let out a sigh of relief. "That went to shit real fast." Muttered Toothless. "No sign of pursuit that I can see. Keep your eyes open though."

The cargobob's motor coughed as Hiccup flew it south. "This bird is kinda obvious to anyone looking for us. It also probably won't make it back to the city with how heavy the Dubsta is." He said. "I'll put her down in the wind in that field next to the wind farm. We can drive into the city."

"Sounds good." Said Astrid. "Where did you get the chopper from anyway?"

"The military left it lying around," Lout said nonchalantly. "We figured they wouldn't mind if we 'borrowed' it for a few hours. They were kind of too busy with the carnage that pilot caused to object."

Astrid frowned "Well I don't want them to find us when they go looking for it."

"Agreed." Said Hiccup as he set the Dubsta in the field and landed the chopper. As the power was cut, Snotlout climbed out with a jerry can full of gasoline and doused the side of the chopper with it, then making a trail through the grass for a few feet. Hiccup climbed out of the now motionless chopper and joined his cousin at the Dubsta where Toothless and the twins had rearranged the boxes of gold so that two people could sit in the bed right behind the back window without being seen from outside the vehicle, before recovering the boxes with a second tarp. Snotlout and Hiccup climbed into the bed while Toothless lit the trail of gas and joined the twins in the backseat.

With the torched cargobob left in the field, the crew drove back into town without incident. Pulling into Lester's warehouse, they all sighed and relaxed their grips on their guns. As they were climbing out, Lester shouted from a desk in the corner "Well, it took you lot long enough! The police are going nuts right now, with a shootout on the Great Ocean Highway, an explosion at the Blaine County Airfield, a stolen military helicopter burning in a field! But, because of the mess you all made, no one reported on the train missing its scheduled stop yet."

Astrid shook her head, "That's just luck."

"I agree" nodded Lester. "But good luck is good luck, and we may have just gotten away with a train robbery."

The Twins high fived while Snotlout fist pumped. "Hold off on the celebrations until later, we can't drop the gold into your accounts for a few weeks, at least not much of it." Lester said, "I can squeeze a few grand for each of you to last until it's safe to unfreeze the gold. Now break it up, it won't take long for someone to realize that there's some shiny metal missing."

"Aww yeah!" Yelled Snotlout as the rest of the crew began to leave the building. "I'm getting laid tonight!"

"Really, Lout." Sighed Hiccup "We live together."

Snotlout turned to look at his cousin with an apologetic look on his face, "Yeah, about that. You may want to get a different room tonight." He said ruefully.

Hiccup glared at Snotlout as Astrid turned around. "The couch in my living room is open to crew members in emergency situations."

"Me getting laid is an 'Emergency situation'?" asked Snotlout.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "A very dire one" she deadpanned.

* * *

**Wow that one took a while. Remember me saying I didn't want to re-write this chapter? Well I procrastinated re-writing this chapter so hard I started writing the next one. -_-**

**Well it's done now. Someone asked why this isn't in the crossover section. It's not because with the exception of the first few missions, nothing from the online GTA story will be included. No missions. No heists. Everything pretty much from here out will be different from what can be done in GTA. As for OCs? The potential is high for them to show up but that means I need to create OCs… I'm less good at that. That's if from me. The next chapter should be sooner because I've already written half of it -OMOB**


	13. Bounty Hunting

Grand Theft Auto – Berk Edition

Chapter 13 – Bounty hunting

Hiccup stretched and sat up on an unfamiliar couch, sunlight beginning to filter through the large windows of the apartment. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, a voice from behind him called out,

"Morning. Shower is downstairs. The crew assignments will be out in a few minutes."

Hiccup turned around and looked into the kitchen to find Astrid, already in a white suit, eating breakfast and typing on her phone. Hiccup mumbled in acknowledgment as he slowly moved down the steps to the shower. "And a coffee as well, it would seem." Astrid said with humor in her voice.

One quick, refreshing shower and a cup of coffee later, Hiccup was sitting at the bar in the kitchen as Astrid finished sending the crew assignments.

"Alright," Astrid started. "Today I'm having you hunt down some bounties. Small cash bonus for killing a target. Usually, Lester or I will post the bounties we find and let the crew go for them as they please, very rarely do we make it a full job but this is a slightly different situation." She laid out three photos on the bar countertop, one of a Hispanic man with a tuft of hair on his chin, next a man with long dark dreads, and the last, a girl with a spiky purple Mohawk with tattoos and piercings covering her body. "These three are low ranking members of the Red Death, they wield very little power and aren't much more than two-bit gangsters, but any excuse to hunt down members of the Red Death is a good one right now. Lester can give you approximant locations based off of cell phone use, but how and where you take them out is up to you. You have all day to complete this job, but you may run into others looking to claim the bounties for themselves. The crew won't be taking any cut of the bounties you take, that's how we roll. It's the easiest way to make a quick buck. Any questions?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I don't think so." As he got up from the bar. "But I should grab some form of rifle before I go after one of them. I best get started."

Astrid nodded. "In the meantime, I have a war to plan. Good luck, this is the first step towards finishing the Red Death."

Hiccup nodded as he stood up. "Thanks for letting me crash on your couch. Hopefully these bounties give Snotlout enough time to kick the girl he paid for out."

Astrid snorted, "He may have paid for a full twenty-four hours."

"Oh god, I hope not." Hiccup shuddered as he walked out of Astrid's apartment and into the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. Wandering around back to his Dominator in the back parking lot, he climbed in and began to look over the files on his targets. As he was reading the first file, a large group of people caught his attention as they walked into the lot and to the back door. They were all in some form of combat armor and carrying assault weapons.

Hiccup grabbed his phone and called up Astrid while closely watching the armed men to make sure they would not spot him. The phone only rung once before Astrid picked up.

"Something not clear?"

Hiccup snorted, "No, just figured you'd want to know about a group of armed men about to break into your building."

"Shit. How many?"

"Nine. You want a hand?"

"Yeah," Astrid paused. "Stay behind them. I'm leaving my apartment and going up. More cover on the roof and I can force a choke point up here. When they start shooting at me, take a few out. No risks though, I can jump of the roof if things get hairy. You, on the other hand, have to get downstairs the old fashioned way and if we don't kill them all that won't be fun."

"Jump off the roof?"

"Stashed a parashoot up here a few months ago. Halfway decent quick escape route."

Hiccup sprinted up the stairwell so he could prop the door on Astrid's floor open before the elevator opened. Reaching the floor, he quickly pulled the door open and propped it open with the corner of the carpet before retreating down two floors when he heard the soft 'ding!' of the elevator. There were a few seconds of quiet before a loud crunch could be heard.

"They just kicked in your door. Are you in position?"

"Yeah" Replied Astrid. "Good on my end. Don't let them see you till I start shooting."

A few more moments passed before their voices could be heard again.

"Check the roof." Came a voice with authority. "You two! Go down to the lobby and make sure no one leaves till we find her!"

Boots sounded on the stairs above Hiccup. He waited for the soft thump of the door hitting the carpet before following the group up as quietly as he could. The sound of a boot against a metal door echoed down the stairwell as the now seven men ran onto the roof. Stopping on the landing just opposite of the roof access door, Hiccup snapped his SMG up and waited for Astrid's gunshots. He didn't wait long, as she open fire with what sounded like an auto-shotgun. Taking his cue, Hiccup fired a sustained burst into the back of the last man to go through the door. As he fell to the ground, Hiccup rolled out of the doorway and put three rounds into the arm of the last man standing, in cover behind an AC unit. He dropped his rifle and grabbed at his belt for the knife strapped there but the butt of Astrid's auto-shotgun slammed into his face, knocking him out and leaving him concussed.

Astrid straightened up and looked around. "I only counted seven."

"Two in the lobby. To catch you sneaking out."

"Ah, then watch the stairs. They probably heard the gunshots."

Hiccup nodded "On it."

Astrid then turned to the man lying on the ground and pulled all the weapons off him, as well as his body armor. She then slapped him hard across the face.

"Ah! What the fuck!"

"Who sent you?"

"No one!" The man yelled. "We're just a small crew trying to make some quick cash!"

Astrid frowned at his words. "Then why attack me? I hardly think that I'm worth this." She said as she gestured to his now dead companions.

The man just pulled out a slip of paper. Astrid's eyes grew wide as she read it.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted that the Red Death is getting other people to kill me or honored that they think I'm worth twenty five million."

Hiccup's head snapped back to Astrid. "Twenty five?!"

"A bounty that size would get anyone's attention." She said, almost to herself. "I guess it's time for me to lie low for a bit."

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but a noise from the stairwell caught his attention. Snapping back around, he got off a sloppy burst at the first of the two and hit him, but the guy retreated back down the stairs and out of Hiccup's sight.

"Here," Called Astrid as she tossed a handgrenade from the pile of weapons next to her prisoner. "Use this."

Hiccup pulled the pin out and flicked the explosive below the railing and onto the landing below him. Retreating backwards through the roof door he caught the second man run up the stairs away from the grenade. Hiccup hit him in the head with a quick squeeze of the trigger. There was a loud BOOM and the sound of a body tumbling before the roof became quiet again.

Astrid nodded. "Well that takes care of that." She pulled her .50 caliber pistol out and blew the brains of the captive out. "And that takes care of that. I've got a safehouse outside the city. If I move quickly, I can make it there before anyone else decides they want to kill me. I'll keep you informed on what's going on. Go kill those Red Death bounties. Lester will let you know where to go after that."

Astrid ran back downstairs to her apartment, while Hiccup left for his car. Once inside, he dialed Lester's number. "Hey, I need you to find me someone…"

* * *

Hiccup sucked in his breath to steady his aim as the crosshair of his sniper rifle lined up just beneath the purple mohawk. He sat on the roof of the lifeguard watchhouse south of the pier as what appeared to be a drug deal happened below it. Lying prone in the dark of night, no one would notice him until he pulled the trigger. A single gunshot echoed across the beach as the pillar right behind his target splattered with blood. The rest of the gang scattered and ran for cover while Hiccup contemplated on a few more shots before sliding down to the sand and getting back into his car. Satisfying to take out more Red Death? Yes. Worth the extra attention? Probably not. Anyway, that was the last bounty so as soon as Hiccup was sure he had gotten away clean, he pulled out his phone and dialed Lester.

He spoke as soon as he picked up, "I'm assuming you're now three for three?"

"Battin' a thousand. What's next?"

Lester snorted. "Take the Great Ocean Highway east out of LS. Stop for gas at the station that's in between the north and southbound lanes. One of the twins will be waiting for you there. Take care that you aren't followed." And with that he hung up.

Hiccup floored it through the streets, and spent the entire trip watching out his rear view mirror for tails. Even though it was the middle of the night, Los Santos was very much still awake. The GOH, however was less so. When he stopped to get gas, no one followed him up to the rest stop where a familiar Imponte Ruiner sat idling in a parking spot. After filling his tank, Hiccup drove over to Ruffnut's car and rolled his window down.

"Nice of you to show up." She called out her window. "Come on, the crew owns a garage out in Harmony that were meeting in, follow me."

The two sped back onto the highway and pulled off at Sandy Shores to get onto route 58 before driving west to a nondescript garage on the side of the road. Parking with Ruffnut outside, the pair walked into the door on the side and into the somewhat spacious garage with the beaten and dented Dubsta from the last job off in the corner. Sitting in folding chairs around a table was Astrid, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

Astrid looked up from her laptop, "Oh, good. You're here. Your cousin is up on the roof keeping an eye out. The good news is that Lester managed to intercept a few emails from higher-ups in the Red Death, and we know who is running the battle against us. The bad news is that the bounty isn't just going to go away, so I can't do anything to help for the time being. The last thing we need is some wannabe bounty hunter starting a firefight on every other block."

Tuffnut slammed his fists together. "So we're taking the fight to them!" He yelled as Ruffnut high-fives him.

"The twins are going to start attacking some of the property the Red Death owns. Fishlegs is going after that weed plant lumber mill on the GOH. Snotlout is keeping an eye on the aria and doing miscellaneous jobs for Trevor while we're out here. Toothless got held up on his job earlier today, and is still making the trip up to Paleto Bay and we're on a tight schedule so you're taking his job. Breaking into this guy's apartment and getting as much as you can from it." She slid a thumb drive across the table to Hiccup. "That will get you into his computer and copy everything on it. According to Lester, his phone just connected to the Vanilla Unicorn's wifi so for the time being, his apartment should be empty. I suggest you get moving. Good luck."

Ruffnut frowned, "Did Lester go looking for his phone or did he just notice it when he was snooping on the strip club security cameras?"

"Do you really want to know?" Replied Tuffnut. "Cause I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

Hiccup closed the garage door behind him as he walked back to his car, already planning how to break into the apartment without being caught

_Tonight's gonna be one hell of a trip, that's for sure._

* * *

**I'm back! Haven't abandon the story! Life sucks, work really sucks, and 6 day work weeks really, _really, _suck. Doing better though, every cloud or something like that -OMOB**


End file.
